


The Diary of a Queen

by Maizner



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, plus it makes it easier for me to update quicker, the chapters are short but I'd like to imagine Vanessa didn't have much time to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizner/pseuds/Maizner
Summary: [Updates everyday]Entry ..?Today, I met the one my mother had told me about.My prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> but what if diary pages were not kill?

**Entry 1.**

* * *

My father used to tell me stories about how previous ~~predessce~~ predecessors of mine held journals. They recorded their everyday lives in these diaries and were kept for many years in hopes it would teach their successors about growing up and becoming queens/kings and all that.

It's really boring.

I mean, I've looked through half of them and almost always it's about their freaking crushes! Seriously?! How's that supposed to help me become.. queen? Ugh! Just writing the word almost gives me a ~~thoracic aortic~~ aneurysm!

But seriously, who the heck wants to spill their stupid emotions onto a piece of paper?! Sounds lousy if you ask me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry 2.**

* * *

I haven't been in the mood to continue my everyday entries, so here I am, a week later.

...

I don't really know what to put. I mean, I took a walk today; it was very nice out; and fed the birds in the ~~orchaird~~ garden. That's really all there is.

God how did they do it?

I mean, all princesses or princes are the same in terms of everyday activities. You wake up, tend to your looks, study, then study, study more, then you have free-time. It only lasts for an hour! Seriously what do they expect me to do?

..I'll ask tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry 5.**

* * *

After days of begging the old man finally cracked, I think. He said he would consider changing my schedule to allow me to have more free-time- but I don't think my moms happy with the idea.

She's such a stickler on this stupid queen stuff! I only have about ______ years left of my childhood, I have plenty of time to study and do her stupid queen obligations!!

Ugh, I'm dreading reading her journal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry 7.**

* * *

They made it official! Instead of 1 hour of free-time I got 3! This gives me sooo much more time to write and do.. other stuff? I mean, I'm super happy I got extra time but I've never really thought of what I wanted to in my spare time..

Maybe I'll go out to town tomorrow.


End file.
